lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of remixes
This is a list of the officially commissionned and Lana Del Rey-related professional remixes chosen for official release under Lana Del Rey's name. Remixes by album Tabs Born to Die= "Video Games" *Adrian Lux & Blende Remix *Adrian Lux & Blende Remix Radio Edit *Bassflow Remake *Club Clique for the Bad Girls Remix *Helium Robots Remix *Jakwob & Etherwood Remix *Jamie Woon Remix *Joy Orbison Remix *Larry "Mr. Fingers" Heard Remix *Larry "Mr. Fingers" Heard Edit *Omid 16B Remix *Omid 16B Radio Edit *Omid 16B Instrumental *Omid 16B Instrumental Reprise *Rainer Weichhold & Nick Olivetti Clubmix *We Don't Belong In Pancha Remix *White Lies C-Mix "Born to Die" *AlunaGeorge Remix *Chad Valley Remix *Clams Casino Remix *Clams Casino Remix Instrumental *G.Vump Remix *Gemini Remix *Gemini Remix - DJ Mix Edit *Hackman Remix *I Am A Camera Remix *Kris Di Angelis 'Love Below' Remix *Leo Zero Remix *Leo Zero Remix (Disco Dub Edit) *Lil Silva Remix *Marcus Intalex Remix *Moodymann Remix *Parrade Remix *PDP / 13 Remix (Damon Albarn Remix) *PDP / 13 Get High Dub *Woodkid & The Shoes Remix "Blue Jeans" *Alpines Remix *Blood Orange Remix *Club Clique 'Nothing Is Real' Remix *D/R/U/G/S Remix *Gesaffelstein Remix *Kris Menace Remix *Maribou State Remix *MK Dark Blue Dub *MK Darkest Mix *Moonlight Matters Remix *Odd Future's The Internet Remix *Omid 16B Remix *Omid 16B Dub *Omid 16B Club Mix *Omid 16B Club Reprise *Penguin Prison Remix *RAC Mix *Smims & Belle Remix (feat. Azealia Banks) *Smims & Belle Extended Remix (feat. Azealia Banks) "Summertime Sadness" *Adam Freeland Vocal Mix *Adam Freeland Dub Mix *Asadinho Main Vocal Mix *Asadinho Dub *Asadinho Instrumental *Cedric Gervais Remix / Radio Edit *Cedric Gervais Remix / Radio Edit / DJ Soft Edit *Cedric Gervais Remix (PIU - Ultimate Dance Workout Edit) *Cedric Gervais Remix (Running Trax Summer Edit - 40 Min Mix) *Cedric Gervais Extended Remix *Hannes Fischer Nightflight Remix *Hannes Fischer Nightflight Radio Edit *Marbert Rocel Remix *MK Feel It in the Air Remix *MK in the Air Remix *MK Lee Foss Cold Blooded Remix *MK Lee Foss Cold Blooded Remix / Soft Edit *MK Simon Large Dub *Monsieur Adi Remix *Nick Warren's Vocal Remix *Nick Warren's Skandik Dub *Nick Warren's Instrumental Remix *Panic City Remix *Ryan Hemsworth Remix *Todd Terry Remix *Todd Terry Dub *Toyboy & Robin Remix *Twinsmatic Remix "National Anthem" *Afterlife Remix *bretonLABS Remix *Burns' SFTCR Remix *Das Racist Remix *DC Breaks Remix *Fred Falke Remix Edit *Seasfire Remix *Sega Bodega Remix *Sunless 97' (money is the anthem / neck - up refix) *Tensnake Remix *Todd Terry Dub Remix *Todd Terry Radio Remix "Dark Paradise" *Parov Stelar Remix |-| Paradise= "Ride" *14th Remix *Active Child Remix *Eli Escobar Remix *James Lavelle Remix *James Lavelle Remix Lyla's Surprise *Lindstrom Remix *MJ Cole Remix *Penguin Prison Remix *Photek Remix *SOHN Remix *Wes James Remix "Blue Velvet" *Clasixx Remix *Lindstrøm Remix *Penguin Prison Remix "Gods & Monsters" *Club Clique Remix *Village Remix *Mokadem Remix *Mokadem Instrumental *Balistiq Remix *Balistiq Instrumental |-| Ultraviolence= "West Coast" *Alex Nagshineh Remix *Alle Farben Remix *Carbon Airways Remix *Camo & Krooked Remix *Dan Heath Orchestral Remix *Dan Heath Orchestral Remix Instrumental *Four Tet Remix *Jabberwocky Remix *MK Area10 Remix *MK Remix *Solomun Remix *Solomun Remix Dub *Ten Ven Remix *The GRADES Icon Mix *The GRADES Icon Mix (TJ House Party) *The Young Professionals Dark Remix *The Young Professionals Minimal Remix *William Carl Jr Remix *XYconstant Remix *Yavuz Ak & FevZee Remix *ZHU Remix *ZHU Remix Edit *ZHU Remix (H Sessions 2014) "Ultraviolence" *Carbon Airways Remix *Datsik Remix *Disciples Remix *Hook N Sling Remix *Hook N Sling Remix (BUMP 35) *Hotel Garuda Remix *Jean Tonique Remix *PBR Streetgang Remix *Prins Thomas Diskomiks *Prins Thomas Dub Remix *Sonic Matta Dawood Remix *The Penelopes Remix "Brooklyn Baby" *Kirk Spencer Remix *Konstantin Sibold Remix *Pépé's Sixth Henry Mix *Pépé's Aborted Mixlude *Pépé's Beatless Poetry *Richard X Remix *The Juan Maclean Remix *The Penelopes Remix *Yuksek Remix "Black Beauty" *Dinnerdate Remix *Lakechild Remix *LEEX Tropical Remix |-| Honeymoon= "Honeymoon" *SRTW Remix |-| Lust for Life= "Lust for Life" *BloodPop® Remix *The Avener Rework "Summer Bummer" *Snakehips Remix *Clams Casino Remix |-| Soundtrack= "Young and Beautiful" *Cedric Gervais Remix *Cedric Gervais Remix Radio Edit *Cedric Gervais Remix Radio Edit / DJ Soft Edit *Cedric Gervais Club Remix *Kaskade Remix *Myon & Shane 54 Summer of Love Remix *MS54 Remix (Radio Edit) "Once Upon a Dream" *Young Ruffian Remix Notes ;Not included in this listing *Remixes not officially commissioned by Lana Del Rey and her record company, such as white label DJ mixes (professional or amateur). *Bootlegs and/or unofficial mixes and/or "mash-ups" even if constructed by big-name producers. Category:Lists